dontstopbelievinfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
World War Regionals
World War Regionals is an upcoming chapter in the Glee fanfiction, Don't Stop Believin'. Plot Quinn started the song, strolling around the auditorium then Puck followed with his guitar on. (Homeward Bound/Home) "We're home once again. I missed you guys." Quinn said "Group hug!" The others circled and hugged each other. "I think you won't finish hugging without us!" Kurt and Blaine shouted from the end of the auditorium. "KLAINE!" Mercedes shouted and Kurt and Blaine ran down the stairs, towards the stage and the two joined the others back at hugging. - "In front of you right now are legends. Even though we didn't win Nationals last year." Finn opened up the conversation in the choir room while the alumni stands at the middle. "Finn's right!" Mr. Schuester said putting down his bag on a table next to the door of his office "I called them back because we need to put our A+ game on if we wanted to win our first Nationals trophy since 1993." "I thought you're in L.A, Puck?" Kylene noticed, receiving a look from the others. "I dropped out. I hate it there, there are absolutely no chicks at all." Puck answered "So I moved in to New York with them." "Oh, I see. Anyways, I missed you." Kylene said. Puck was about to reply when they were interrupted by Santana. "Enough with this brother-sister thingy. Let's just skip to whatever we needed to do here. I'm seriously bothered by the aura in here." Santana interrupts, receiving a sad look from Brittany. "Okay!" Mr. Schuester clapped one time "The newbies - Grace, Cole, Peter, Ruby, Tim and Greg - will be coached by Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel while Mike will choreograph with the help from Brittany." "Oh before we proceed, I wanted to announce the winner of the solo at Regionals." Mercedes said "The winner of the solo is.." "Kylene Puckerman!" Mercedes and Finn said in sync. The whole club cheered and said their congratulations to Kylene. Greg just smiled to Kylene and didn't cheer at all. "Oh, congratulations to you, Puckerman 3.0!" Sue chuckled "Hello, glee club." "What the hell is she doing here?" Santana said. "So you brought the oldies back to life, eh?" Sue asked "Anyways, what the hell do I care? I'm here to inform you butt chin that I won't be allowing the former Troubletones members to join because I will be putting the whole Cheerios into a 24/7 practice starting today to prepare for our Nationals. The Cheerios here will be excluded of course." "Why are you doing this, Sue?" Quinn asked "I mean this whole thing." "It's NOYB, Queenie. It's None Of Your Business!" Sue answered "Oh and also, goodluck to the football players here on their game this Friday!" "WHAT?!" Mr. Schue, Kitty, Ruby and Marley said in unison. Kylene stayed quiet because she already confronted Greg at the men's locker room. *Flashback* Kylene pushed the men's locker room door as hard as she can, making the door creaked. "WHAT THE HELL, GREG?!" Kylene shouted making Greg curse in the air. "THE FUCK, KY?!" Greg cursed, shouting "You scared the shit out of me! What is your problem?" "The problem is that this room smells like total shit and why the hell did you not tell me that the football team will have a game on our Regionals?!" Kylene yelled. "See? This is why. You always yell at me!" Greg answered. "Shut it, Greg! I'm not 'always' yelling at you. I won't yell at you if you just tell me the truth. I just found out about it when Max talked to me awhile ago!" Kylene said. "You talked to Max?!" "Why? You don't own me. I could talk to anyone as long as I wanted to and you can't do anything about it but to support me." "Don't you get it?! He has his eyes on you and you act like you don't care!" "I don't care about his feelings about me. I have a boyfriend, end of story. I love him but I guess he's starting to not love me because of his quote-un-quote bestfriend." "You're jealous with Cameron? Kylene, she's just my bestfriend ever since my childhood. There's nothing to be jealous about!" "You come home 15 to 30 minutes late, your phone is always busy whenever I call, you always find a way to include this bitch on our conversation and I don't have any reason to be jealous about? K. FINE!" Kylene storms out of the locker room, leaving Greg throwing his football suit. *End of Flashback* "I know. It sucks right?" Sue said sarcastically. "But seriously, good luck, New Directions. Do everything you can do to win Nationals!" she said and walked out of the room. "I can't keep up with what's going on. Why is she saying her good luck to the club that she hates ever since?" Mike asked. "I really don't know either. I guess she had a change of heart." Mr. Schuester answered. Kitty, Marley and Ruby glared at their boyfriends. Peter seemed to not care "By the way, Peter, Ryder, Greg and Timothy, you're all going to the game right?" Timothy, Greg, Ryder and Peter nodded. "We're sorry, Mr. Schue. We need to remain our status as one of the jocks to survive High School." Timothy said. "So, Football is more important than me?" Kitty asked, giving a sad look at Tim. "You know how I feel, Kitty. You also need your popularity for survival." He answered. "But Football isn't your thing, Tim. You told me last time that you never wanted to join the Football team but you join for the sake of that freaking status." Kitty approached Tim, then she held his hand "You don't need popularity or any status at this school to survive, Tim. As long as you're doing the thing that you love, with the love of your life, then you'll be popular. Not to the school, but to me. Your hot bitch." "Kitty." Tim sighed, "I love you and everything but... We need to go." Tim, Greg, Ryder and Peter stood and walks towards the door. "Greg?" Cameron said and Kylene glared at her. "Ryder?" Marley said but Ryder seemed to ignore her and they all continued walking outside. "This never happened to us when we're still at high school." Rachel interrupts "Well one time actually, when Finn decided not to be with me during the first year of the glee club and at the yearbook thing." "That's alright, girls." Mr. Schue said referring to the girlfriends "Alright! Change of plans!" - Peter Cliff's POV Choosing between Football and Ruby is hard but choosing between going home or not is ten times harder. I always wanted to get out of this house, leave my 'parents' and live with Ruby but that would never happen, because with this kind of family? There's no leaving unless you're dead or something. I'm here at the kitchen, cooking some pancakes for my snacks. My parents are at the living room watching. I heard the door opened from here. "Mom! Dad!" My older brother said, his name is Patrick and he's like the shining star of the family. He always outshines me "I GOT IN!" I walked out to see what's going on and I saw Patrick holding a white envelope. Oh! Maybe he got in Harvard. I don't really care. "Is that from Harvard?!" My dad screamed and Patrick nodded and handed him the envelope. My mom and dad read the letter carefully and later jumped up and down "OH CONGRATULATIONS, PATRICK! THAT'S MY BOY!" My dad hugged him tightly. He hugged Patrick for the first time in this family's existence. And I can't remember anything that my father hugged me. He's not the kind of father that hugs his children randomly. "Peter! Your brother is going to Harvard!" My mom squealed. "I care because???" I sarcastically asked and they all stopped celebrating. My father gave me this cold, full of anger glare that he might burst out later on. "You must care because he's your older brother that you must look as a role model. You must be like him." My father tried to calm. "What, be a nerd and a laughing stuff at school? No way." I answered. That answer is very wrong! "You think that I'm only a laughing stuff at school? Who's the laughing stuff between us Peter?" Patrick replied "Performing and wasting your time singing songs for drag queens is the laughing stuff, Peter. You're stupid." I was about to punch his freaking face when my mom interrupted. "Stop fighting!" She yelled "No one's a laughing stuff between the two of you." "Yes there is." My father corrected "It's you, Peter. You're just wasting your time performing. That won't take you anywhere." "You know what? If someone had to survey of 'Whose Family is The Worst?", the Cliff Family will surely be on the #1 spot. Seriously, this family seemed to be the worst." I yelled. Fine. You want to fight? Go. My mom slapped me as hard as she can, "How dare you?!" "It's true, mother. This family had nothing else to do but to read those damn books and write books about how 'great' this family is! We never had a chance to bond with each other!" I shouted "And you can't even support me with my dream to be a performer!" "You have problems with how we run this family, Peter? If you have, then get the hell out of this house immediately!" My father yelled. Part of me wanted to stay and say sorry but I know I can't do that. That just proves to them that I'm weak so I just shouted, "Fine! I'll go!" "Peter, don't do this." My mom said calmly. "Let him go, mother. I know he's just like that to prove to us that he can live without you by his side." My brother replied. I approached him and said, "Now that I'm leaving, I wanted to do this as my goodbye to you, my good older brother." I gave him what he deserved, a punch right through his goddamn face. I immediately ran up to my bedroom, packed my clothes right into my gym bag and ran out of the house. Now that I'm homeless, where should I go? I can't go to Ruby's house! It'll be humiliating seeing her boyfriend homeless and nowhere to go. OF POV Tuesday came and Tim, Greg, Ryder and Peter didn't come to the glee rehearsals because they have football practice at that time. The New Directions sits at the stage of the auditorium, brainstorming songs for Regionals. "What about Beyonce's XO?!" Unique suggested "I could sing that with Marley." "Another duet by the two of you? Nope." Kitty answered “No way.” "What about Miley Cyrus?" Grace asked, making Finn turn his head towards her. "Not another Miley song, Finn. Why do you idolize her by the way?" Kitty said. "What's wrong with Miley? She's a good artist who gives meaningful quotes." Finn answered. "I agree with Kitty, Finn." Rachel added, joining the conversation "I notice this past few days that you are listening and sometimes jamming with Miley Cyrus. One time I heard you singing 'We Can't Stop' at the bathroom while I awfully wait outside, another time when you were singing '4x4' quietly. What's up with you?" "I-I just adore her for who she is. I sometimes hope that she's my girlfriend." Finn joked and Rachel seemed to be serious. "Fine. Do a Miley song. My tummy hurts when I hear things about her. The baby seemed to disagree with the decisions of his father." Rachel replied and sat. "Since Kylene is the winner of the solo, you'll sing Adore You okay? Then our showstopper, Applause by Lady Gaga." Finn concluded and the New Directions nodded in agreement because they know that Finn will be upset if they disagree. “Wait, Finn. Since Rachel is here, can I write an original song with her?” Kylene raised her hand. “Right, Finn. Kylene and I can write an amazing song. Stop with this Miley Cyrus crap.” Rachel said. “Fine.” Finn replied. - After the glee meeting, Ruby went to the football field and she able to find Peter sitting at a bench, while the other guys are playing football. “What’s wrong?” Ruby asked Peter, sitting beside him. “To be honest, everything’s wrong. My dreams of being a performer is very wrong.” Peter confessed “Being homeless the whole night last night until now is very very wrong.” “You’re what?! Why didn’t you tell me this? You could text or you can even call me last night. You could stay at my house.” “I-I can’t. I don’t want my girlfriend to know that her boyfriend was a dick to his parents and they kicked him out. It will be a humiliation.” “You will not humiliate yourself, Pete. I love you so much and we’re here for each other. You’re staying at my house tonight, ‘kay?” “What about your parents? I don’t want them to think that I only loved you because you’re rich and everything. I don’t want them to think that the only thing that I wanted from you is your money or your pity.” “Babe, I know you’re not like that. We’ve known each other for months and I knew that you’re different, that’s why I fell inlove with you. I-I will just make some reasons out. You’ll stay with me tonight, ‘kay? I’ll be expecting you.” “...okay.” Nightfall came, Peter stayed the night with Ruby but he left around 2 AM, then Wednesday morning came, Peter was gone. Ruby went to school, wearing her normal clothes; a black shirt and jeans because she and the other cheerleaders in glee club won’t go to the Cheerios practice. Peter walked in the choir room, with a blackeye on his left eye. He’s also not in his football suit. Gregory, Ryder and Tim followed. “What happened to you, Peter?!” Ruby asked running towards Peter. Peter can’t handle it anymore and cried to Ruby’s shoulders. “I-I can’t do this anymore!” Peter said, still crying. “Tell me what happened. This instance!” Ruby demanded, pulling from Peter’s hug. “I can’t.” Peter stuttered, wiping the tears off his face “Finn, Mr. Schue and Mercedes..” “Peter?” Finn called. “I-I’m officially quitting glee club. For good.” Peter said, receiving sad reactions from the other members and alumni, “I wish Franklin was here to comfort me or something.” “Um, we’re also here because we wanted to re-join glee club. We quitted football and Coach Beiste is alright with it.” Ryder butts in and the three continued walking, hugging their respective girlfriends and sat as they watch Ruby and Peter talk. “Does that mean that I can’t comfort you?” Ruby coldly said. “Of course you do. But the comfort coming from your bestfriend is different from the comfort from the person that I love.” Peter replied, making Ruby smile a bit. “I love you too but please, Peter. Stay. I can’t perform without you.” Ruby said, smile fading from her face. “I’m sorry, Ruby. But my future depends on my parent’s decision. I’m also quitting football. I’m sorry.” Peter turned around and then Ruby started singing. (Stay) “See you all soon.” Peter finally walked out of the room. ' *school bell ringing*' Peter sits infront of his laptop back at his house. He locked the doors of his bedroom, just in case his father gets fucked up again and go all Nicki Minaj on him. Peter grabbed his phone and dialled Franklin’s number. “Peter?” Franklin said at the other line. “Frankie, can we talk privately? I need your help.” Peter answered sadly. “Is there something wrong? I can’t. I’m still rehearsing.” Franklin said “Should you be rehearsing too?” “I quit glee and football. Now I need someone’s help. As in right now.” “Fine. Meet me at BreadstiX in 20 minutes. I’ll be there.” “Thank you, Franklin.” “Anytime.” Franklin ended the call. Peter changed his clothes and went out of his house via his window and going down. Peter called a cab and went straight to BreadstiX. After 20 minutes, as promised, Franklin came with Zayn. “What’s up, Pete? Anything new?” Franklin said, walking towards Peter’s table and sat. Franklin’s smile faded when he saw Peter’s blackeye “Dude, what the hell happened?” “It’s my father. He and my whole family are fully against my performing thing. He said that I need to quit all of my extra-curricular and break up with Ruby if I wanted to get back to the house.” Peter answered. “Wait a minute, calm down. They kicked you out? And Ruby, did you broke up with her?” Franklin asked “Zee, can you please wait for me outside? Kinda confidential.” “Okay. I’ll just go to the mall for a while. Text me if you’re done, ‘kay?” Zayn instructed, grabbed his keys and walked out of BreadstiX. “Of course I won’t break up with her. I love her. And yes, they kicked me out.” Peter explained. “Oh I get it. Do you love Ruby?” Franklin asked. “I just said it.” Peter answered. “Do you love performing?” “Absolutely.” “Do you love football?” “Yes.” “Then if you can choose Ruby over your parents, maybe you can choose glee club and football over them too. I wanted to see you perform on Friday, Pete. I wanted the One Direction to win, fair and square.” “Thank you, Franklin. You’re really my best buddy.” “You know I’ll be always here for you.” Franklin stood “Now I need to go find Zayn. Goodluck to the New Directions and to you too, Peter.” “Good bye!” Peter waved his goodbye. - The day of Regionals came quickly as it could, the New Directions completely changed their set-list; they will start off the competition with the original song that Kylene and Rachel wrote titled Cannonball which will be sung by Kylene, then they will continue with Ryder and Marley singing Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes '''and they will close their performance with the New Directions singing '''Katy Perry’s Roar. “And now, let’s give a warm welcome to the 2014 Mid-West Regionals! The 4-time Grammy Award winner and the star of one of the highest grossing movie of 2010, Miss Olivia Newton-John! The woman who you can fold into thousand pieces, Lady Marvelous! And last but not the least, the winner of the XFactor 2013, Alex and Sienna!” The commentator said as the whole crowd cheers and clap everytime the commentator introduce the judges. The New Directions also claps backstage, as the members of The Trouble Belles walk past them. Jesse St. James and Harmony stopped beside Finn and Mercedes. “Ready to get crushed?” Harmony whispered. Mercedes seemed to be really shocked. “Harmony, let’s go. Let’s crush these dweebs.” Jesse smirked at Finn and the two walked on the stage with their team. “She’s with them? I don’t think we could win.” Mercedes warned. “We could. We can win this thing. I believe in these guys. I know they can win.” Finn replied positively. Back at the competition, the commentator introduced The Trouble Belles. Jesse and Harmony smirked at the New Directions before singing. (Wings) The New Directions smiles when Harmony kind of choked near the end of the song. They all gained confidence while Jesse lost his. The gang walked straight to the green room to have their show-circle. The alumni also followed. “I’m pretty nervous.” Peter said, while his costume (A red necktie, a white coat with a black long-sleeved polo under, a white slacks and a pair of white shoes) is being arranged by Ruby. “Well, I’m just pretty.” Unique walked in and high-fived Kitty. Kylene is removing some dust on her dress (A white dress with red details and feathers on the skirt part and white shoes). “Show-circle, everyone!” Mr. Schue walked in and the whole gang (including the alumni) gathered in the middle. “Can I say something, Mr. Schue?” Greg asked and Mr. Schue nodded “First of all, Peter, Ryder, Tim and I are sorry for leaving you guys for football. We were really sorry and I wish you’re all okay with it.” “There’s nothing to worry about, dude. I know how you feel choosing between the two things you love.” Finn replied. “Now remember, Regionals is very tough this time, with Jesse and Harmony and Franklin on the opposing sides, our chances of winning is decreasing but don’t think about that do your best. Especially you, Kylene. You have great talent, girl. Use it, that spotlight might be taken by someone so don’t let it fly away.” Rachel reminded and Kylene smiled. “Enough, okay?” Santana interrupts “Show-circle!” All of them puts their hands in and said in sync, “AAMMAAZZIINNGG!” Kylene walked on the stage, sounding her high heeled shoes. Peter, Unique and Cole followed. (A/N: This performance is kind of related to Rachel’s performance during Nationals last season 3) (Cannonball) Kylene bowed down and went off the stage as the crowd go crazy. Marley meets Kylene and gave a sweet smile before she walks the stage and sing. (Almost is Never Enough) Ryder and Marley grabbed each other and walked out the stage, Grace walked in and started their final song. The crowd’s cheer faded as the spotlight turned on and she started singing. (Roar) The crowd go wild as the New Directions ended. The lights went out and the New Directions walked out of the stage, feeling proud of themselves. Meanwhile, Peter is not that happy with the reaction of his mother at the audience. “We’re so gonna win this!” Kitty said as they walk down towards the green room. “We’re going to Nationals again!” Marley asked, holding Ryder’s hand. Ryder just smiled and nodded. “Peter?” Peter’s mom said as she sees Peter walk by her. He stopped and looked carefully at his mother. “M-mom?” Peter stuttered as the other members walk by them “What’re you doing here?” “I came to hear you sing.” His mom said smiling, “You were wonderful. I’m sorry if I missed some of the performance, were there a lot?” Peter just froze and stayed quiet. “Now let’s hear it from the Cloverfield High’s One Direction!!!” The commentator’s voice can be heard from the near speaker. Back at the stage, Harry, Zayn, Franklin, Niall and Liam stands at the middle of the stage, waiting for their cur and the curtains to go up. My part, so ketchup!: No One's POV: Patrick and his parents arrive at their house after celebrating Patrick's admissions to Harvard, they enter the house and when Patrick opened the lights, Franklin and Ruby are both sitting at the couch with their legs crossed "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cliff." Ruby smiled "Oh and Patrick you're here." "What are you two doing in here?" Peter's dad asked "But the big question is, how did you two get in here?" Peter's mom asked Franklin showed them some keys "Best friend perks, Mrs. Cliff. Best friend perks." "What do you two want?" Patrick asked "Peter is at our cousin' house." "We didn't come here to talk to him." Ruby said "We came here to talk to you." "And also to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cliff." Franklin said "If its about Peter performing, then you can forget it!" Peter's dad yelled "Mr. Cliff, your son is literally giving up everything he loves so he can be with you." Ruby said "Why can't you just support, Peter?" Franklin asked "My adoptive parents support me with performing, they even want me to perform in the Grammy Awards in the future." "Because, he's just wasting his time performing." Mr. Cliff said "What happens if we support him and he does become a performer? They aren't any much oppurtunities out there." "So you're concerned that he might fail?" Ruby asked "Yes, i'm concerned for Peter." Mr. Cliff said sitting down at a chair "He's my son and I love him." "News flash, Mr. Cliff but he doesn't feel like your son." Franklin said "Because you keep pressuring him about what you want for him." Ruby said "Come to our Regionals competition at Friday and see how good your son is in performing." "No dad! don't fall for it" Patrick said "They're just playing with you!" "You're such a teacher's pet!" Franklin yelled "Franklin stop!" Ruby warned "Let's get out of here, they're not interested anyways." Franklin and Ruby made their way to the door, but Franklin turned around and looked at Peter's family "You puckheads always talk about honor." Franklin said "Then let Peter honor his gift." Peter's family was frozen. They digested what Franklin said, he was right. Peter arrived yawning "Oh, good evening. I was just going to use the bathroom." Peter's dad nodded and Peter hurridly went to the bathroom. No One's POV: The New Directions return to the green room jumping and hugging each other. They were proud of their performance, due to having a standing applause. Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Rachel arrive. "Guys, we're proud of you." Rachel smiled "Especially Peter" Peter looked at Rachel weirdly "Me?" "Yeah man, you basically killed your solo." Finn said "You gave everyone the impression that you prefer to be used as a prop." Santana added "But you triumped and roared your way to the top!" Mercedes exclaimed "I'm proud of you, Peter!" "Thank you guys, so much." Peter said "It really means a lot you know." "And also to Kylene" Rachel said "That song was beautiful." "I know, it's because you helped me write it." Kylene said Just then Franklin arrives and everyone and by everyone, Grace, Kylene and Cole glared at him "What are you doing here?" Cole snapped "I'm not here to fucking talk to you, dim wit." Franklin rolled his eyes "Then who are you going to talk to?" Kylene asked looking very irritated "Peter, i'm proud of you." Franklin said approaching Peter for a hug. Peter hugged back. Kitty, Gregory, Ruby and Unique smiled at the two boys. They pulled out and Franklin put both of his hands on Peter's shoulders "You roared the audience, Peter." "I'm actually surprised that you're here." Peter said "Why?" Franklin frowned "Because I thought you only pretended to be my friend." Peter said "No, I would never play with your feelings." Franklin said "Like what you did to Grace's feelings?" Kylene said stepping forward "What did I do to you?" Franklin asked raising an eye brow "Oh you know, it's just that we believed and trusted you!" Kylene exclaimed "You think with that whole 'Hug Peter' scenario you're going to regain our trust? News flash, Franklin. It won't!" "Is it really about me being a traitor?" Franklin asked "Or is it because, you're competing with me for Regionals." "What?" Kylene asked "Just admit it, Kylene. You're scared that I'll basically crush you." Franklin said "I'm not scared" Kylene said "Oh and your original song, sounded like a broken record." Franklin smirked "Seriously, it's like you sang the word cannonball, a billion times." Then the lights blinked meaning it's showtime, again. "That's my cue." Franklin said making his way to the door "Just a reminder to everyone in this room, except to Peter." "What?" Rachel asked "Get ready to eat your words." Franklin said then left ___________ ___________ _____________ _____________ _____________ ___________ Kylene's POV: The nerve of Franklin! Who does he think he is to call my song a broken record? And what does he mean by get ready to eat your words? I hate him so much! I can't believe we even became friends! "And from Cloverfield High, please give it up for One Direction!" The announcer yelled I'm pretty sure they'll suck Zayn: My hands, Your hands Tied up Like two ships. Drifting Weightless. Waves try to break it. I'd do anything to save it. Why is it so hard to say it? Liam: My heart, Your heart Sit tight like book ends. Pages Between us Written with no end. So many words we're not saying. Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone. You make me strong. "Oh my God." I gasped "Why?" Kitty, Peter, Unique, Ruby and Peter asked in unison "They're doing an original song." I said in disbelief Harry with One Direction: I'm sorry if I say, "I need you." But I don't care, I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong That you make me strong? Franklin then comes out at the side with other members and he starts to dance. Where the hell did he learn how to dance?! Franklin: Think of How much Love that's been wasted. People Always Trying to escape it. Move on to stop their heart breaking. But there's nothing I'm running from. You make me strong. After his part, a lot of girls even middle-aged and old stood up. What the?! No one stood up when I was singing Harry with One Direction: I'm sorry if I say, "I need you." But I don't care, I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong? Franklin jumps off the stage and makes his way to...us? What the hell?! Niall with Harry and One Direction: So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh. Need you to keep me from falling apart. I'll always hold on. 'Cause you make me strong. Franklin then kneels down in front of Grace and grabs her hand. Everyone's eyes were on him Franklin: I'm sorry if I say, "I need you." But I don't care. I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong? The crowd cheered and some squealed. This isn't good! He's basically winning the audience Harry with One Direction: I'm sorry if I say, "I need you." But I don't care, I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong That you make me strong? Liam, Franklin, Zayn, Niall and Harry with One Direction: I'm sorry if I say, "I need you." But I don't care, I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong Franklin: That you make me strong? After the performance, everybody stood up from their seat to clap. What?! The first of their songs everybody starts to jump on their seat. This seriously isn't good! Franklin walked in front "Ladies and gentlemen, well like the announcer said we're One Direction!" I looked at my left and saw Peter and Greg clapping with a smile. What the fuck?! Franklin: Our love runs deep like a Chevy If you fall I'll fall with you baby 'Cause that's the way we like to do it That's the way we like I run around open doors like a gentleman And tell you, "Girl, every day you're my everything." 'Cause that's the way you like to do it That's the way you like Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time Just you and I, just you and I Whoa, whoa Franklin with One Direction: No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah Okay! How the fuck can he sing like that? His range is so high, but it doesn't sound feminine at all. We're in trouble Franklin: You're always reading my mind like a letter When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater 'Cause that's the way you like to do it That's the way you like I'll never ever let the world get the best of you Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you 'Cause that's the way I like to do it That's the way I like We touch down on the east coast Dinner on the sky rise, Winter is the best time for walking on the city lights You and I, you and I Whoa, whoa Franklin with One Direction: No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA Everybody stood up and clapped to the beat. Even Peter and Greg. Ugh! He's making the audience love him! I hate him so much! Franklin: 'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet And take the blows for love Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA Made in the USA, made in the USA Oh my God, that was the highest note a male singer has ever hitted. He beat Unique and even Adam Lambert Franklin with One Direction: No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah Franklin: Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S.A. Everybody in the audience stood up from their seat. Okay this is not gonna be good. ______________ *Judging time* No One's POV: "We would just like to say, how happy we are that we're invited today." Alex said "It's such a huge honor." Sierra said Alex and Sierra. 2013 X-Factor winners "Well, if you two didn't perform Say Something people wouldn't even like you." Olivia Newton-John said rolling her eyes Olivia Newton-John. 4-Time Grammy Award Winning Artist "Well, i'm just happy i'm here!" Lady Marvelous said Lady Marvelous. Paper Girl. "I don't even know you're here." Olivia Newton-John said "Okay, so I think that The Trouble Belles should win." Alex said "Why? Didn't you see the New Directions?" Sierra asked "They had star power." "New Directions? Please they are so last season." Olivia Newton-John said "What about One Direction?" Lady Marvelous asked "Well that should win!" Olivia Newton-John exclaimed "But in New Directions, there's this one member that outshined everyone in that club. The blonde boy." "But in One Direction, the brunette boy that sang Demi Lovato outshined everyone." Sierra said "But if you would ask me, it should be New Directions." "Why?" Olivia Newton-John, Alex and Lady Marvelous asked "The blonde kid showed charisma and he had passion while singing." Alex said "While the brunette kid's voice was amazing, but I didn't feel anything when he was performing." "I think we picked our winner." Olivia Newton-John smiled "Right, Lady Fabolous?" "Its Lady Marvelous." Lady Marvelous said rolling her eyes "I don't care" Olivia Newton-John said "Let's vote" Alex smiled *Results Time* The Trouble Belles, One Direction and New Directions are at the stage waiting for the judge, Alex and Sierra then arrives with four envelopes. "Well, deliberating was very hard but we had a work cut out for it." Alex said "But before announce the winners, we would like to award the 2014 Regionals MVP!" Sierra said "Okay" Alex said opening an envelope "This years Regionals MVP is Franklin Montgomery from One Direction!" Franklin hopped with joy and went front stage to get his MVP trophy. Peter and Ruby clapped for him, while Kylene was only rolling her eyes. Franklin then grabbed the mic "But actually, someone in this room deserves this award more than me." Franklin said through the mic "He's none other than Peter Cliff from New Directions!" Everybody applauded while Peter was shocked as he pointed to himself "Me?" "Congrats, babe" Ruby said kissing Peter on the cheeks Peter smiled to himself and went front stage to get his award. Franklin handed him the small trophy and hugged him. Then they return to their respective groups. "Okay in third place, The Trouble Belles!" Alex yelled. Harmony smiled and went front stage and grabbed the 3rd place trophy. She went to the right side of the stage but to be stopped by Franklin "You were good" Franklin smiled "Just think i'm a Junior and i'm already this good." Harmony smiled in a sarcastic smile "Next year is gonna be a Woodsboro-styled blood bath." Franklin was bothered by Harmony's side comment then he quickly returns to his team "And now, in first place." Alex said "Sierra, would you do the honors?" "I'd be honored." Sierr said "In first place, from William McKinley High, the New Directions!" The New Directions hopped cheered and jumped with joy and gave hugs to each other. Franklin looked distraught and nodded to himself, accepting defeat. Kitty and Unique held the trophy and handed it to Peter "What me?" Peter mouthed Gregory and Timothy carried Peter while holding the trophy "Congrats, Pete." Franklin said to himself and left the stage Peter noticed him and gave the trophy to Cole, harshly and he started chasing Franklin at the backstage "Frank!" Peter yelled Franklin turned around with red teary eyes, he forced a smile "Congrats." "I'm sorry you guys didn't win." Peter said with a sad smile "But if it makes you feel better, you have the better original song." "Thanks, but it doesn't." Franklin said biting his tongue to stop himself from whimpering "I really really wanted to win, Peter." "Why is winning so important to you?" Peter asked curiously "Because our director said that if we win Regionals." Franklin started "He's going to tell me the name of my birth mum." "What?" Peter asked shocked "Who else knows about this?" "Bree also knows, but that no-good son-of-a bitch won't spill the tea." Franklin sniffed "Now, I'm never going to meet my real mum" Franklin broke down and Peter quickly hugged him "Oh God." "I wanted to win." Franklin cried "I want to meet my real mother." "Listen, I think I can help you." Peter said "How?" Franklin cried Peter pulled off and smiled at his bestfriend "My cousin works for the FBI and maybe we can play with some files. It would be a deadly mission, but I can manage." "You'd do that for me?" Franklin asked with hopeful eyes "On one condition" Peter said with a serious tone "What?" Franklin asked "Come back to New Directions." Peter said Franklin looked weirdly at Peter, he was about to answer when- "Peter James Cliff." Peter's dad said Peter turned around and he was shocked to not only see his parents, but also his brother Patrick "Dad. Mom." Peter said looking at them one by one "Patrick." "Peter." Patrick nodded "Franklin." Franklin said out of nowhere then the Cliffs glared at him "Sorry". "What are you doing here, dad?" Peter asked "Like what your mom said, we came here to see you sing." Peter's dad said "You were amazing. I didn't even know that singing was in our blood. I don't even sing." "Actually. I was at a Glee club back in high school." Peter's mom smiled "We were called The Singsations." "Truth out!" Franklin said "I just wanna apologize for not supporting your dream." Peter's dad said "Your best friend and girlfriend was right, I should let you honor your gift." "You talked to them?" Peter asked looking at Franklin "You're welcome." Franklin smiled "I'm also sorry for outshining you all the time." Patrick said "I just want mom and dad to be proud of me." "It's okay." Peter said "No harm done. At least they're proud of you." "We're also proud of you." Peter's dad said "You found your own lane." "You have no idea how long i've waited for you to say those words to me." Peter said approaching his dad for a hug, soon his mom and Patrick joined in "Group hug!" Franklin yelled approaching the Cliffs, but to be pushed by Peter's hand "Fine, i'll let the Cliffs have their family moment." "So we're going to have a celebration dinner at BreadstiX tonight." Patrick said "For what?" Peter asked "Did you get admitted to another school?" "No, we're celebrating for your team winning at Regionals." Patrick said "Wait. For reals?" Peter asked not-believing what his older-brother just said "For reals." Patrick smiled "Bring Franklin and Ruby too. You owe them one." "Yeah. I do." Peter smiled "See you at home, Peter." Peter's mom said, leaving with Peter's dad and Patrick Peter returned his attention to Franklin and smirked "I think someone deserves a Cliff hug" Franklin's eyes widen "No, no, no thanks. Keep your hugs to yourself" "I reckon that." Peter said "Now come here and give me a hug!" "NO!" Franklin yelled and ran back to the auditorium Peter laughed and chased Franklin to the auditorium Peter and Franklin arrive at the auditorium hugging and laughing, they stop once they see that the auditorium was empty and the members of New Directions are still there "What's going on?" Franklin asked raising his eyebrow "Your director wanted to give you this." Grace said handing Franklin a folded paper "Thanks." Franklin asked with confusion, he opened the paper and read the what was written "A deal is a deal. We didn't win, so say goodbye to your real mommy." Franklin crumpled the paper and shoved it into his left pocket "Bitch" he muttered "We're sorry." Kitty started "We didn't know." "It's fine." Franklin said "Maybe this is faith's way of saying that, i'll never meet my birth mom." "No, we're really sorry." Kitty said "We didn't know that your team was doing that to you." "It's fine, Kits. Really." Franklin smiled hugging Kitty "Now back to business." "Back to business?" Timothy asked "Well, we need to work hard like Iggy Azalea if we want to kick Throat Explosion and Vocal Adrenaline's asses at Nationals." Franklin said "Wait, you're returning to the New Directions?" Unique asked "I guess I am" Franklin smiled Kitty, Unique and Gregory cheered and went to Franklin for a group hug. Grace was smiling, Cole noticed it and he was shocked. Kylene was fake-smiling. "Now that's done, hit it!" Gregory pointed to the Jazz band that somehow never leaves the auditorium Cameron: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door Kitty: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. Unique: Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know. Peter with New Directions: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Ruby: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Franklin: Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve. Unique and Greg with New Directions: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Franklin (Peter with New Directions) Standing frozen (Na na, na na, na na na na) In the life I've chosen (Na na, na na, na na na na) You won't find me (Na na, na na, na na na na) The past is all behind me (Na na, na na, na na na na) Buried in the snow (Na na, na na, na na na na) Cameron: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Peter and Franklin with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway (Na na, na na, na na na na) , yeah, whoa Let it go, yeah (Na na, na na, na na na na) Na, na. Here I stand. (Na na, na na, na na na na) Let it go, let it go, oh (Na na, na na, na na na na) Let it go. Songs